Know Where Your Loyalties Lie
by iRizzla
Summary: An epic retelling of how the Marauders first met. But with a twist. Mysterious events at Hogwarts bring four enemies close together, to the brink of friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing; the characters and such all belong to J.K Rowling. I'm merely borrowing them for a hobby. This is a non-profitable story._

_Author's note: I am well aware that the events in this fan fiction are far from the events that actually occurred. It's called fan-fiction for a reason. Also – excuse the longevity of this chapter... I got a little carried away._

**Know Where Your Loyalties Lie.**

**Chapter One.**

He slipped his index finger underneath the fold of the envelope. Tugging upwards, he set free the red wax that had once sealed the slightly yellow-stained container. Of course, Sirius Black from Number 12 Grimmauld Place knew who the letter was from and what is what going to say. The slight give-a-way was the logo that was placed above the red wax. It was that of the logo for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He released the neatly folded piece of parchment and smiled. As he unfolded it, walking into the sitting room of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, he put aside the now useless envelope and read aloud what it said. His voice mature, adding to the air of casual elegance that surrounded him.

"Dear Mr. Black, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall".

He beamed. Half-chucking and half-placing the letter on the table in the middle of the sitting room, for his parents and his little brother to see. "Congratulations, son." Orion Black, Sirius' father was never one to be too enthusiastic about anything. He was the type to give his son a pat on the back for exceeding in something, rather than fussing over him. In some ways, Sirius was grateful for this. His mother – Walburga Black, did enough of that for the both of them.

"Oh, well done Sirius. We always knew you'd get in. Your name was on the register from the day you were born. You're going to make the Black family name incredibly proud. A true pure-blood Slytherin!" Walburga gushed. Her eyes glistening with visions of her son excelling in the Dark Arts to become the Death Eater she'd always wanted him to be.

"Pfft. I know, Mother. So, when should we go to Diagon Alley to get my supplies?" Sirius questioned. Diagon Alley was where practically all Wizards and Witches bought their supplies. It had all the shops they needed, not to mention Gringotts bank.

"Oh no! We needn't go there. Your father and I have already bought you, your things. Besides, it's probably overrun with Mudbloods, Squibs and Blood Traitors". She spat. Just the thought of being in the same place as anything less than pure-blood set her teeth on edge, made her toes curl and her skin crawl. She shuddered at the thought, trying to force it from her mind. She smiled down at Sirius who was now raising an eyebrow at her reaction, unable to view her thoughts.

Walburga graciously shuffled over to the over-sized cupboard that was in the hallway and opened the door. Revealing to Sirius his robes, books, equipment and even an owl. He gasped, looking at the pitch black bird. Placing a finger into the cage in an attempt to stroke the lush feathers. The black bird reached down, nuzzling Sirius' finger with his beak. He smiled as he thought. "Think I'll call you Midnight". He finally muttered. The bird seemed to respond pleasantly to the sound of the name.

Picking up the cage carefully, Sirius moved it into his bedroom. Placing it atop of his dresser, near his window. He set himself down on the bed, swinging his feet onto the mattress. As he leant against the wall, his eyes shut and his mind wandered to the ever-near date of September 1st.

* * *

"Wow". He shook his head wildly, automatically sorting his hair into that messy yet charming style he loved. Placing his brand new broomstick up against the wall of his house. He rushed inside, trying to find his parents. They were sat in the kitchen, around the dining table. His father was indulged in a copy of 'The Daily Prophet', his mother was busy knitting herself a scarf. He smiled at his elderly parents before sitting down at the table, grabbing an apple from the centre piece and sinking his teeth into it. Juices from the tasty apple spat everywhere. "Thank you, by the way... For the broom. It's awesome! Faster than I've ever seen one go!". James enthused, apple chunks still prominent in his mouth. His father looked up from the newspaper and smiled. His mother, set aside her knitting and stood up. She left the room for what seemed like only a minute before returning with the post.

"You have a letter, James". She moved over to him, setting the letter in front of him before going to stand beside her husband. Mr. Potter, closed the newspaper and placed it down, watching his son intently. James turned the letter over, looking at the back of it. His eyes widened at the logo.

"It's from Hogwarts..." His voice shaky, not with nervs, but with excitement. He didn't hesitate in ripping the letter free from it's enclosure. Unfolding it rapidly and skimming all the unnecessary details. He looked up at his parents. His hazel eyes showing a sign of shock, happiness and gratitude. "I've been accepted!" He beamed, running over to his parents, the letter now crushed in his hand as he threw his arms around his parents in a large hug. The elderly couple welcomed their son into their arms and chuckled at his reaction.

"Guess it's time to take a trip to ol' Diagon Alley" Mr. Potter eagerly added. It had been a fair few years since he was in James' spot, buying his supplies for his first year at Hogwarts. Mr. Potter was an auror and was therefore in and out of Diagon Alley quite a lot. Mrs. Potter, however, normally stayed at home with her son. Either teaching him muggle-ish things or making sure he was up-to-date on his magic.

James rushed over to their hollowed out fireplace, grabbing a handful of the dust-like stuff known as Floo Powder. He smiled at his parents who were now infront of the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!". His body was replaced by green flames as he travelled from his home in Godrics Hollow to the highstreet of his supplies. He waited momentarily for his parents to follow.

"Where to first?" James' normally composed self was gone and had been replaced by a child who couldn't stand still for more than 10 seconds. It was like Christmas had come early this year. He walked down the cobble-street, awing in windows at all the magical equipment his parents were about to spoil him with.

Being the only-child of two wealthy parents has its advantages. James was never short of attention and his parents never failed to buy him the latest things for his birthday or for Christmas. James was well-aware of the fact that his parents were a little on the older side, but that didn't seem to bother him. He loved them unconditionally and they were the same toward him.

James found himself wandering into a shop labelled "Quality Quidditch Supplies". He didn't say anything, his eyes did all the talking. He could spend all day in this shop. He loved quidditch and everything about it. He'd already confessed to his parents he planned on making the Gryffindor team. However, before long his father pulled him out of the shop.

"You can go back next year, you know first years aren't allowed on the quidditch team. You're not even allowed to take your broom with you, this year." These words caused a series of moans and grumbles, but James couldn't argue. He knew the rules.

The three made their way to Madam Malkins. James instantly began trying on robes of all sizes until he found the perfect fit. He smiled in awe at himself in the mirror. Arrogantly striking a pose; "It was like I was born to wear these!". He chuckled whilst his mother simply rolled her eyes. After stripping back down to his regular clothes he caught sight of something. It was red and gold. It was a Gryffindor scarf.

"I'll buy it you for Christmas if you make it in the house". His father interrupted his deep thought. "But I'm gonna be in Gryffindor! It's obvious isn't it?" Mr. Potter chuckled his old friendly laugh whilst his mother paid for his new robes.

"Come on.. we'd better get your wand next". Mr. Potter looked down at his son, ushering him out of the shop and down the street where they were to buy more of his supplies, checking them off of his list as they went.

* * *

"Peter, darling, wake up. Your father and I have news". Mrs. Pettigrew graciously called upstairs. Peter grumbled, waking up from his exhausted state. He reached up and rubbed his tired eyes. Clambering out of bed, his stomach made an unmistakeable sound of hunger. He dressed himself in a navy-blue gown and wandered down the stairs of their house until he entered the kitchen.

His mother and father were standing up, leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking what seemed to look like muggle tea, but it wasn't. It was most likely butterbeer or pumpkin juice. Once Peter had taken a seat at the oak table, Mrs. Pettigrew placed a number of concoctions onto a plate. Sliding them over to him. His eyes widened at the delicious smell of bacon, sausage, egg, beans and a still-warm muffin. He devoured the plate in less than five minutes. Leaving nothing but bean juice left.

"Wh-what was the news?" Peter squeaked as he leant back, his rounded belly now full to the brim. He looked at his parents curiously as they slid over a piece of parchment. Before Peter could pick it up to read it, his father spoke out.

"You've been accepted at Hogwarts, son." A slight gasp escaped Peter's mouth. His mother wandered off to deal with her own business whilst the two males talked. Mr. Pettigrew wandered over and took a seat next to his son. He looked at him, his eyebrows creasing together in worry. "You don't have to go you know...". The look that crossed Peter's face, shocked the father.

"No. I want to go. It'd be nice. I can make some friends." He said proudly. He hadn't got any friends here. Everyone avoided him because of his looks. He was rather short yet quite fat. His hair was straw-like and he had evil, watery-looking eyes. He hated how he looked, but he knew that almost everyone at Hogwarts would be like him – unique, abnormal. So it didn't matter.

"Hm, well alright then. Your mother and I will be going to Diagon Alley to collect your things. Would you like to come with us?" Peter nodded. As there was only a few weeks before September 1st, he wanted to get a look at all the children that would possibly be in his year at Hogwarts. "Okay, we'll be leaving once your mother gets back".

Peter nodded once, excusing himself from the table and wandering upstairs. He sat on his small bed and reflected. He was unsure about how to feel about going to Hogwarts. He wanted to go – to make friends and improve his magical abilities. But he was scared, scared of what others might think of him, scared of bullies.

"If I was in Gryffindor... That means I'm brave, so I could stand up for myself. But but but, if I was in Hufflepuff then I'd be loyal so maybe my friends could stand up for me? Hm. But if I got sorted into Ravenclaw... No, that's not going to happen. I'm not intelligent enough for Ravenclaw. Ah, what about Slytherin... People in there would never let me fall... Oh I don't know. I'm useless all the same!" Peter exclaimed, sighing as he fell back onto his bed. Unable to comprehend ever being able to make friends.

* * *

"I just don't think it's practical. What if someone found out about his … state? The whole school would be notified. He'll be an outcast!" Mr. Lupin tried to argue to Albus Dumbledore. However, he wasn't having any of it. Dumbledore assured him that certain measures would be put in place to ensure Remus' safety and secrecy in the school.

Light footsteps were heard coming down the hallway. The parents of Remus John Lupin look toward the hallway in anticipation whilst Dumbledore stood up from the dusty second-hand couch and turned around. He smiled as a sleepy Remus entered the room in his stripy pyjamas. He jumped slightly at the sight of Dumbledore in his home. His shock was replaced by curiosity.

"Wh-what's going on?" Remus questioned, straightening out his light brown hair. He looked to the table where an unfolded piece of parchment lay bent. His eyes glanced at it for a moment before looking at the 3 adults individually for a few seconds before one spoke.

"Remus, you've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Albus explained, taking charge of the situation. "Now, I understand that you may be a little concerned about going given your condition. However, I can assure you that measures will be put in place to ensure your transformations go smoothly every full-moon. You will not run the risk of harming anyone. Our own school nurse will be able to look at any wounds you may inflict upon yourself and tend to them so that they are unnoticeable. If done correctly, which I believe it will, no one will find out about it. I promise". Dumbledore gave a convincing smile to finalise his statement.

This was all a bit much for Remus to get his head round so early in the morning. His father was not so easily convinced – being a muggle he did not know just how Dumbledore could ensure all of this. Remus' mother, however, put full trust in the man that had once taught her. She was smiling, until a thought crossed her mind that could jeopardise any chance of Remus going.

"But how would we pay for it all?" Remus questioned, which in turn was exactly what Mrs. Lupin was thinking. They could barely support themselves and Remus' condition, let alone buy supplies and robes.

"You needn't worry about that, Hogwarts offers financial help to those who require it. Although your supplies may not be top-of-the-range, they'll work all the same." Dumbledore answered. A concerned look crossed over each of the Lupin's faces. They were grateful for the offer, but they didn't want to be thought of as a charity case. Remus bit his lip in anxiety. A part of him would love to venture out to Hogwarts, but the other part, which was dominating the other part, said that it would be too risky and too complicated.

"I would be honoured if you would take my kindness, Mr and Mrs Lupin. I feel that Hogwarts could benefit your son in more ways that you could ever imagine. Please, just consider it." Dumbledore broke the awkward silence with his words. Moving across the house like a ghost, barely walking at all. He nodded at the Lupins before apparating from the house. The parents looked over to Remus once the headmaster had left.

"I would love to go" Remus said quietly. His parents nodded and sat either side of him, comforting him instantaneously. "Then we'll manage" they said in unison. Remus smiled up at his loving parents with admiration that normal families didn't experience.

* * *

She ran out from her little house, her soft, long red hair following her. The same yellow-stained piece of parchment in hand as she ran down the country lane as fast as her 11 year old legs could take her. She could see the familiar dark shape in the distance atop a small hill. She ran up the hill, out of breathe by the time she stopped. Taking a seat on the tyre-swing. "Did... you.. get one?" She held out her hand, showing the letter of acceptance.

"Of course" he smiled back. He ran a hand through the parting of his greasy black curtains, taking bits of hair away from his face. He walked over to the swing, resting his head on the rope that kept it up and looked at Lily Evans lovingly. "Hopefully we'll be put in the same house". Severus said, after a long pause. She nodded and smiled her perfect cute smile, making Severus' heart melt.

"Awh, Sev' it's going to be amazing. We can be friends forever now!" She exclaimed. He chuckled, grabbing the bottom of the tyre and pulling it back. He leant forward and lowered his voice to a whisper. "We were always going to be". He let go. Letting the swing fly forwards, reaching its peak and then plummeting back down. He responded by pushing it back up. She let out giggles that made him smile.

"When are you going to get your supplies?" She questioned, trying to time her question with when she was closest to Severus. He thought for a while before answering. "Probably tomorrow, why?". He carried on pushing. "I'll try and get my parents to let me go with you. That way they don't have to get time off work and Petunia won't get all jealous" She laughed.

Her sister had hated, or rather, envied Lily ever since she found out she was magical. She despised the friendship Lily and Severus had and frequently called them freaks. Severus tried to not let it bother him, but it hurt him when she called Lily a freak. They were meant to be sisters, not enemies. But he didn't mind as she was a muggle. He tended not to mix with muggles as to him, they were like peasants. However, he accepted Lily as a muggle-born, much to her liking.

"Oh okay. I doubt my father will be going. He doesn't particularly like the wizarding world. It'll most likely just be my mother and I". Severus added. He stopped pushing and let the swing slow down a bit before Lily jumped off. He wanted to embrace her there and then in a hug. Tell her how much she meant to him, but he thought against it. Instead just lay with her in the blooming flowers, looking into her green, almond shaped-eyes whilst she looked into the dark tunnels that he possessed.

Lily looked up to the sky, pointing out a cloud that she believed to posses the likeness of a badger. Severus laughed and shook his head. "No way, that looks like a snake!" They both laughed and lay hand-in-hand, like best friends would until it was time for them to part until the next day. Where they would indulge themselves in Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Know Where Your Loyalties Lie.**

**Chapter Two.**

The wind rushed past him, sweeping his raven-black hair from his shoulders. His hands gripped tightly to the trolley in front of him. He pushed the trolley into and through the brick wall that separated the muggle train station from the wizarding station. Unlike the muggle trains, this one only went to one destination; Hogwarts. It was, of course, the Hogwarts Express located on platform nine and three quarters.

A matter of seconds past before Orion and Walburga Black were back at Sirius' side. It was only 10:45. The train wasn't due to leave for another 15 minutes. However, the longer they stayed, the more half-bloods or less arrived. Walburga could feel herself becoming tense. "Remember who you are Sirius and where your loyalties lie." And with those last words, Orion and Walburga waved to their son and departed, leaving Sirius alone with no one except for his owl for company.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Midnight". Sirius muttered to his owl. Leaving his trolley by the wall, opposite the train. Ready for the porter to load. He wandered over to one of the carriage doors, opening it outwards and climbing on. There were only a few other students on the train, so most of the compartments were empty. He found a suitable one near the front and walked in, sitting himself by the window. Slowly, Sirius began counting down the minutes before the train was due to depart, excited for the journey he was about to face.

* * *

"Come on now, we don't want to be late". Mr. Potter uttered, stepping into the wall first, followed by James who was then followed by Mrs. Potter. "Wow" was all James could muster, looking up at the scarlet train. Puffs of white smoke hovered above the train, making it seem all the more magical.

Mrs. Potter bent down, placing a kiss upon James' cheek. He blushed with embarrassment "Muuum! In front of everyone?" He wrapped his arms around his mothers neck and gave her a tight hug. "I'll miss you" he whispered. Mrs. Potter managed to let out a sweet smile, her eyes coated in a thin layer of water. She stood up straight, taking the attention away from herself. "Take care of her, will ya' dad?" He asked, rhetorically. Mr. Potter nodded once, smiling down at his son. "Have fun, we'll see you soon."

James stood on the step of the train, smiling at his parents before giving a wave and entering the train. Most of the compartments had someone in it. He past 5 or 6 before becoming bored and stopping at the next one. He slid the door open to find a boy of around the same age, sat by the window. "Mind if I join you?" James asked. The other boy simply shook his head and smiled. With that, James entered and took a seat opposite the boy, by the window.

* * *

"All you have to do, is run at the wall, darling" Mrs. Pettigrew told Peter. He gulped loudly, letting his nerves be exposed. He shut his eyes tightly, running into the bricks only to find himself completely unharmed. He let out a sigh of relief and waited for his parents to reappear.

"Now, you sure you'll be okay? Want me to come on the train and find you a seat?" Mrs. Pettigrew said, concerned. Peter shook his fat head. "Nono, I'll be fine". He gave an unconvincing smile and kissed his dear mother on the cheek. "Bye, remember to write". His parents said in unison. Peter nodded and gave his parents one last hug before turning on his heel and walking toward the now-rumbling train.

He took out a gummy-worm from his pocket and shoved the end into his mouth as he stepped up on the train. Viciously biting the end off, he placed the rest of it back into his pocket. He chewed on the strawberry flavoured sweet whilst he found a near-empty compartment. There were two other boys there. "Guess now's the time to make some friends." He mumbled to himself. Sliding the door open, the two boys looked at him suspiciously. He smiled awkwardly and took a seat next to the raven-haired boy. "Hi! My name's Peter".

* * *

Remus' glance switched between his mother and his father rapidly. His hands grabbing and messing with anything they could to stop from shaking. His brow was creased together in worry. A reassuring hand on his shoulder soon calmed his nerves. "Everything will be okay" Mr. Lupin promised. Remus grabbed at his mothers hand and walked with her through the wall, followed shortly by his father.

"At least try and have fun, Remmy". Mrs. Lupin joked, stroking the boys light brown locks, before bending down to his height and looking him in his eyes. "Be careful, stay discreet and make sure you write every other week". Mrs. Lupin said sternly. She kissed his forehead lightly, like she always did before Remus went to sleep and before transformations. It calmed him down a great deal. Mr. Lupin ruffled the boys hair and nodded toward the train.

With a gulp, Remus stepped onto the train, passing a few already-full compartments. He soon found one with only 3 other people in and decided to join them. Sliding the door open, capturing the boys attention. He didn't say a word, just sat by the fatter of the boys and looked down.

* * *

"Come on Sev', it's almost eleven! We don't want to miss the train!" Lily eagerly waited for him by the wall, wanting to enter the platform with him. She smiled broadly when he finally reached her. His parents lagging behind slightly. Lily's parents were unable to see her off due to their hands being tied with Petunia and their work. She didn't mind and said that she'd happily go with Severus and his parents. So Lily had already had a tearful goodbye.

Severus held out his hand and Lily quickly grabbed it. "Ready?" He asked. "Of course" she answered. With that, they both ran into the bricks only to be transported to the platform. She giggled with enthusiasm and waited for Eileen and Tobias Snape. She backed off a bit as he said goodbye, wanting to give him some space. All he could mutter to his father was a half-hearted "See ya'". He hugged his mother and ran back to Lily. They both waved to the parents and walked up to the train.

"Everywhere's full" Lily observed. Biting her lip cutely, not wanting to have to stand in the corridor on her first train ride. "Ah, there's two more seats left in this one. Come on" Severus slid the door open, still holding Lily's hand with his right. Walking them both in and seating by the scruffy-haired boy. She giggled at the awkward silence that followed their entrance.

It was actually Peter who broke the silence with a typical ice-breaker. "So, what are all your names?" He smiled, pleased with himself at plucking up the courage to ask such a personal question. "My name's James Potter" James triumphantly told them before falling back to silence. "The name's Sirius Black the Third" Sirius cockily said, wanting to involve his whole title to make him seem superior. "I'm Lily Evans and this is Severus Snape" Lily beamed. She knew how awkward Snape became in situations like this, so gently squeezed his hand reassuringly. He responded with a smile. Everyone's eyes were now on the still-quiet Remus, wanting to hear his name. "Re-Remus... Lupin" He choked, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Oh... well.. I'm Peter" he grinned.

The compartment fell back to silence before Sirius opened up and asked an unusual question. "Blood status?" The eyes around the compartment widened slightly. "Why should that matter?" asked Lily, confused with the purpose of the question. "Because it does – Besides, I was only asking a question". Sirius retorted. Instead of waiting for each of them to respond, he just looked at them individually. First at James; "Uh.. pure-blood." Then at Peter; "Pure-blood". Then at Remus; "Half-blood". Then at Severus; "Half-blood". Then finally at Lily; "Uh... Well. I'm a muggle-born".

Sirius' grey eyes open widely in disbelief "I'm sharing a carriage... with a filthy Mudblood?!" He exclaimed. Trying to think what his mother would have done in the situation. She'd have most likely have spat unpleasant words at them before leaving. Lily looked at Sirius then at Severus, unable to comprehend what just happened. Her eyes were slowly filling up with water, a sight Severus never wanted to witness. It was this change of emotion in Lily which sparked up a sudden hatred for Sirius. Severus stood, defiantly, "Listen here, yo-" Severus started, "What you gonna do half-blood?" Sirius interrupted. "Don't you ever insult Lily again, you understand?" "Or what?!" "Or … Or.. Or I'll hurt you!". Sirius bark-like laugh echoed around the compartment.

"Come on Sev' let's just go. I don't wanna cause trouble" Lily whimpered. "Yeah, go on Sevvy, run along with your mudblood girlfriend. It's people like you that are ruining the purity of the Wizarding world!" Sirius mocked. Severus sighed and followed Lily out of the compartment.

he wandered down the narrow corridor before she thought she was far enough away. "Does it make a difference, being Muggle-born?" Lily asked, tears prominent in her eyes whilst a narrow line of wetness showed on her cheek. Severus shook his head, lifting his hand to wipe away the tears. "No. It doesn't make any difference." He smiled, moving a piece of hair from her face to behind her ear. She smiled and buckled into him. Wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her torso and rested his cheek on her head. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she leant back. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Sev."

* * *

"I honestly don't know what his problem was" Sirius ignorantly added after their departure. The other 2 boys stayed awfully quiet, not wanting to get involved in the quarrel. Not wanting to have to stay quiet Sirius quickly noted "I think we'll be good friends," He looked at James and Peter. He believed this, not because they seemed like nice boys, which they did, but because of their blood purity. "I think I can tell who to be friends with for myself, thanks" James answered. Thinking Sirius' arrogance was not something he'd like to become friendly with.

Remus, still not saying a word since he answered Sirius' status question, decided to grab a book from his bag that was still rested on his shoulder. He picked it up and began reading from where he'd left off. James, wanting to spark up conversation with someone other than Sirius asked "What's that your reading?". Remus looked up, unsure whether the question was being directed at him or not. When he finally understood it was, he simply said "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them". Then went back to reading.

A few hours had passed, and not much had been said. There was an awkward air that roamed the compartment. Sirius, not caring whether he became friends with this blood-traitors or not, stared out at the window. Peter, awkwardly looked around, not wanting to invade Sirius by also looking out the window, but also not wanting to look at anybody in particular. James now had his back to the window and feet up on the bench, looked infront of him, past the see-through door and through the opposite window. Remus was still indulged in his book before noting the time.

He bit his lip, not really wanting to speak up, breaking the silence, but he eventually did. "Uh, we should probably get dressed in our robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon." James and Peter nodded, getting their robes from their bags they'd brought with them. Sirius sighed and did the same. The other 3 boys stripped down to their boxers quiet comfortably and placed on their robes. Remus, however, was a little more awkward. He took off his trousers, trying to cover himself with his robe before quickly pulling up his new school trousers. Next he took off his shabby chequered shirt. He faced away from the other 3 boys, not wanting them to see his scarred stomach and chest. Before anyone could get a glance, he shoved on his shirt and sweater, quickly followed by his black robe.

He looked at the other three boys who were now sat down and noticed the new-ness of their robes. The black of them was deep. The whites, pearly. He then looked at his own. The blacks slowly turning a dark grey, the whites turning an off-white. His robes were second hand. It was the only way the Lupins would be able to afford them. His jumper even had patches missing that were filled with other fabrics his mother could find. He looked shabby. He sighed, placing his own clothes in his bag and sitting back down.

* * *

The train pulled up to the station in Hogsmeade in the early evening. A man was heard shouting "First years to me". Severus and Lily, walked off the train with some other first years and met up with the half-giant. Their jaws dropped, as did everyone elses at the size of him.

James, Remus, Peter and Sirius left their comfortable compartment in order to join the others. They formed a small crowd infront of the half-giant. Sirius, pushed his way to the front whilst James, Remus and Peter stayed at the back. "'ello, the name's Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts and I'll be directin' yer' to the front gates via boat across the Black Lake. So, without further ado... er... Let's go!".

Soon enough, the bunch of first years were all placed in boats. Each boat could hold approximately 6 people and much to the annoyance of Lily and Sirius; The 6 from the same compartment were put in the same boat. Lily grumbled in frustration and sat, with Severus, at the other end of the boat from Sirius. They sat quietly whilst the boat sailed itself across the black lake and to the front of Hogwarts.

Before long, they were able to leave the boats. Hagrid, directed them up the steps and through the front door where the deputy headmistress was waiting. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." She informed the students. Her voice prominently Scottish. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily". Professor McGonagall shortly departed, leaving the first years alone for a short while.

Before too long had passed, the Scottish professor returned. "We're ready for you now. Follow me." The first years followed her up the steps and into the large dining hall. There were four long tables with house colours assorted around it. At the top of the dining hall was a large table and sat the teachers of Hogwarts. In front of that was a stand with an eagle on the front. They walked through, still following the professor.

When they got to the front, Albus Dumbledore said a few words. Mainly the same old rules and witty quotes. "Now, when I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. James Potter". She added, at the end. James arrogantly walked up the steps and sat on the old wooden stool, letting the woman place the hat on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat spoke out immediately. "Peter Pettigrew". "Oh Merlin's beard" Peter sighed. Walking up slowly and steadily, this was the moment he'd been waiting for. To see what house he was truly a part of. He sat down, and watched as the hat was placed on his head. All eyes in the room on him. He though he might faint. "Hmm.. A tough one. I think... GRYFFINDOR!" He sighed with relief, jumping down and taking his place at the now-cheering table. A few students more passed, being placed into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. "Next; Remus Lupin". Remus stood up, trying desperately not to show his nerves to anyone. "A lot of courage and also intelligence. I know just where to put you – GRYFFINDOR!". "Sirius Black". Sirius strutted his way up. Placing his bum down on the stool triumphantly. Not a second had passed before the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" His whole world stopped. The room started to spin. What?! Gryffindor?! But...No... What would his parents think? Being put into a house full of blood-traitors. He looked over to the Slytherin table – where he should be. His cousin – Bellatrix LeStrange looking undoubtedly disappointed. It took a while but he finally left the stool and took his place at the Gryffindor table. Sighing and smacking his head down.

"Lily Evans". She smiled, letting go of Severus' hand and walking up the steps. Severus smiled at her. "GRYFFINDOR!". She walked down the steps, "Good luck Sev'" she whispered before taking a seat. "Severus Snape". He ran a hand through his greasy black locks and sat down on the stool. "SLYTHERIN". His eyes took a while to readjust. He frowned, looking at Lily. She mouthed the words 'Its alright' to him. He sighed and walked over to the separate table, not taking his eyes off of his best friend who would now not be with him constantly. He tried to make conversation with fellow Slytherin but his mind kept wandering to Lily who was deep in conversation with a fellow female Gryffindor.

"Let the feast, begin!"


End file.
